


Insomnia

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: She is having insomnia. So she decide to go out for fresh air.





	Insomnia

There is a saying “ Insomnia is my greatest inspiration.” And it really is, or it used to be. But not nowadays, I can`t seems to think about anything good nowadays, and then deadline is coming near. If I don`t get this done by tomorrow I will be starve for another month.  
Ohh. Let me introduce myself. My name is Lee Yoobin, or what`s the public known as Dami. I am a writer that is on what we call a writer block. I need a muse but I can`t seems to find one. And now it`s 3 in the morning and I am stuck looking at my computer screen. Word cant’s seems to come out from my mind, but I will be a dead meat if I didn’t finish it by tomorrow. Or should I say today?

“This won’t do!! I can’t think of anything! I should go out and grab something to eat…” She throw away those bundle of paper balls, grab her coat and went out the door.  
‘Come to think I seriously need to eat properly… All I have this past few days is cup noodles. Why is it so cold!!’ She clad her coat close to her body and make her way to nearest convenience store.  
“Ouch.. “ She bump into someone when she turn around the corner.  
“OMG! I am so sorry! Are you oka….y?” She hold that person’s hand and apologize, only to be mesmerize by that person’s beauty. She is so lost at her own world until she heard that person’s small muttered, “I am okay, you could let my hand go.” And she did.  
“I am so sorry! I should be more careful. Are you really okay? Am I hurting you somewhere?” She blabbered.  
“I am really okay. I should apologize too for not keeping my eyes on the road.” She smiled.   
‘That sure is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen….’ I just stare at her.  
“You sure space out a lot.” She chuckled.  
“No..no.. It’s just… You are too preety… AH! No.. I..” OMG! What did I just said..   
“Hahahaha.. Thanks anyway. Why are you out so late? Don’t you have class tomorrow?”  
“Ah, feeling hungry and plan to buy something at convenience store.. What about you? I am not a student anyway.”  
“I just can’t sleep, just take a walk around. Oh! My apologize, you look like a student.”  
“Heard that a lot…. Why not we went to grab something to eat? My treat as an apologize.”  
“I..” “I won’t take no for answer. I insist”   
“Okay then.. I know this vendor nearby that still open.”  
That night mark their first meeting, and surely won’t be the last.

“Morning, Yoohyeon. Heading to work?”  
“Oh? You are up early today.. Or don’t tell me you didn’t sleep?”  
“Haha, I have to go to somewhere. Deadline is today, if I didn’t turn it in today I will be a dead meat.”  
“Ohh. Good luck. See you tonight? Movie night still on right?”  
“Of course, see you later.”

After that night, they found out that they are actually next door neighbor. That’s also why they can keep contact and sometimes hang out together for a midnight snacks. Well, it’s mostly Yoohyeon that come crashing at Yoobin’s house, they even know each other door code, that’s how close they get just in a month.  
Both friends think they are actually a thing in the beginning by how close they get, only to found out that they actually just know each other for a month. They always teased the two saying that they look cute and will make a good couple together. But they always denied it saying that they didn’t think of it that way.  
We all know that is a lie, or at least for Yoobin. She did fall for the later since the first time she laid eyes on her. In her she found her muse and the inspiration for her stories.

Months become a year. The two get more close to each other, with Yoohyeon is almost literally living in Yoobin’s house. She always had a sleepover, and they always hang out with each other. It’s until one day that Yoohyeon suddenly stop coming to her house.  
“Are you having a fight?”Bora ask when she came to Yoobin’s house the other day.  
“I.. I don’t know, I don’t think so. Maybe she is just busy.”  
“Well, we rarely seen you together nowadays. Is she having a boyfriend or something?”  
That make Yoobin silent for a moment, thinking about what happened and what changed.  
“Maybe? If it is, it’s good. So she doesn’t need to be lonely all the time.”  
“Are you okay though? I thought you like her. She is your muse after all.”  
“What are you talking about…”  
“Don’t you think I don’t know. I am your friend, also your editor, do you thing I didn’t realized the changed in your writing?”  
“You are a scary person Bora…. I can’t fool you huh..”  
“We all know Yoobin…. It is either you are too dumb or she is too oblivious. We all know that you like her.”  
“But she don’t. It’s okay…” They drop the topic and talk about something else.

“Been a while. How are you?” They bump to each other when they are preparing to go out one morning.  
“I am okay. Bit busy with my new story. Bye”  
“Yoobin…. I am.. Sorry..”  
“For?” Yoobin look at her confused.  
“For not spending time with you.”  
“It’s okay, your got a boyfriend, you should spend it more with him.”  
“I… How…”  
“Everyone know Yoohyeon… We saw you the other day.”  
“He is my..”  
“Ah, I have to go, Bora is here. Bye, see you later.”  
“Yoobin..! Wait…” Yoohyeon’s hand left hanging as Yoobin already make her way to Bora’s car. “He is my brother….. Stupid…”

“Yoohyeon! Stop spacing out.” Jiu wave her hand in front of her.  
“Sorry.. I am just thinking about something.”  
“Thinking about something or thinking about someone?”  
“Jiu.. Do you think she hate me? For ignoring her? For lying to her? For not spending time with her.?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I met her this morning.. She thought that I have a boyfriend.. She said that she saw me the other day when I went shopping with my brother.”  
“Aa.. Well, you are too dumb to realize though.. We always told you, she like you… Feeling is mutual, why not try?”  
“I am afraid…”  
“Go! Talk to her. And I want it you to talk to her tonight. Make it clear, confess.”

And now here she is standing in front of Yoobin’s doorstep, asking herself whether she should press the doorbell or not. And why she stand there,  
“What are you doing here?” She jump because of someone’s voice behind her.  
“Ahh..! You surprised me…!” She said while fake punching the said person.  
“What are you doing standing there? Just come in…” Yoobin call her while holding the door open.  
“Can we talk..?”  
“Come in first.” She make way for Yoohyeon to come in. “Take a seat first, I will go change.”

“So… What do you want to talk about? It’s like 2 am and what are you still doing outside?”  
“You too…. It’s 2 am and you just come back..”  
“I can’t sleep. Enough about me. What are you want to talk about?”  
“I like you!” There she said it. Without thinking about anything she just said it out loud.  
“What are you talking about, I thought you have a boyfriend..”  
“He is my brother! I never have a boyfriend.”  
“Well how can I know, one day you just stop talking to me and then you smile so brightly holding hand with him.”  
“I… I am afraid..”  
“Of?”  
“This feeling. I can’t stop this feeling, and I am afraid that if I stay, it will keep on growing. And I am afraid because this feeling grow too fast.”  
“Since when?”  
“Since that day that we bumped onto each other. Your stare, your warm hand that hold me. Since then.”  
“It’s mutual..”  
“I am sorry if you don’t feel like that. But if I didn’t let it ou…t… What?!”  
“It’s mutual I said… You talk too much…” And the next thing is she feel a warm and soft thing on her lip. She widened her eyes when she realize that Yoobin is kissing her, and there she kiss back, softly, nothing passionate, but soft and warm.  
And that also mark their first day being official. With more days and years to go.

They say, Insomnia is a great inspiration to do things and to write stories, that use to be it for Yoobin. But now she have her own muse and inspiration like by her side. Looking at her sleeping soundly beside her, make her insomnia goes away and she also slip into slumber hugging her love.


End file.
